Unexpected Exchange
by Juleezy
Summary: Tifa tries to figure Tseng out and gets something unexpected instead. [Post ACC, TifaxTseng; revised]


**Revised 5.29.2013.-5.30.2013**

I hope it got a whole lot better since it gave me nightmares! Anyway, I removed the awkward italicized Tifa thoughts, Yuffie flashbacks, and the majority of the dialogue. I revised this piece because I felt that it sounded so immature since it was my first published fanfic, so I matured the thoughts of Tifa and the overall mood/tone of the story. Tell me what you think (by reviewing)!

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic. I would really love reviews and critiques, so I can know if I should continue writing since it is merely a hobby. Behold the rare and exotic pairing of TifaxTseng (I shall dub it Ting/Tsa. Inspired by the lovely and great Sixth Night's The Chemical of Chance.

**Unexpected Exchange**

He was starched suits and leader of assassins, the head of the infamous Turks, catching mixed glances of both intimidation and appreciation. She was black leather and ex-member of a terrorist group, known for her optimism and great skill in martial arts, receiving idolization from people of all ages. They were both alike and yet oh so different, ironic in the sense that they were once pitted against each other but now on friendly terms. Their careers were similar in the way of its use for justice, no matter if said justice was based on the law or human morals, causing both participants to be either frowned or smiled upon.

Their income was quite vast and different too, him living lavishly with extravagant items, though he probably had performed terrible deeds to attain them. However, she didn't say that she was free of that guilt too, instantly remembering the time when AVALANCHE had bombed Sector 1 and caused all of the countless deaths because of it, including the beloved of Denzel's. These strange thoughts ran through her mind as she simultaneously filled out orders at Seventh Heaven.

She noticed that _he_ is here again, one of his many visits since his first stop a few months ago. She was surprised at his choice for relaxation since there were other alternatives; many of them were higher class and attracted people of his social status. Oh, she didn't mind him or the business, most particularly the latter. The idea of a former enemy-or enemies-was just darn right strange to her. Before, they were chasing each other around the world in an effort to murder one or the other first. Now, they were all friendly, sharing a drink at her remodeled bar.

She poured a bottle of his usual red wine, a drink of high class such as his compared to the regular mugs of beer that she would sell to others. The drink described him perfectly, depicting how he hid nothing from its lack of foam and bubbles, its color implying the first impression of intimidation, yet further inspection would prove of something scarily beautiful.

"As usual, Tseng." She stopped at his spot and handed him his glass, her usual smile intact. She suddenly thought of something fairly amusing. If he had stopped by years before in the slums, she would've kicked him out easily without a second thought.

"Thank you, Miss Lockhart," was his usual response as he raised the glass in appreciation before bringing it before his lips to take a healthy sip.

She stood still, arms crossed with one eyebrow raised in annoyance. She had tried so many times before to create a first name basis between them, but he was so stubborn in his polite manners. It wasn't that she didn't like good mannerisms; she just didn't like the sound of "Miss Lockhart" because it sounded and felt so foreign to her. Plus, she didn't think she looked nor sounded that old. Or... did she? No, no, no, she would not venture into that area of insecurity right now.

She coughed abruptly, causing him to look at her posture and stance. Clearly taking the hint, he quickly corrected himself, "My apologies, Miss Loc-." He had earned another glare. "Tifa."

She smiled brightly at both of their accomplishments, and she distinctly heard his chuckle as she walked away to serve her other demanding customers. It was her first time hearing him laugh, and she hated to admit that it sounded quite nice. It was deep, hearty, and smooth, coinciding well with his exotic good looks. It was quite unfortunate that she missed a possible smile, the thought suddenly clogging her mind of several possibilities.

Whilst on her route throughout the room, she focused more onto the reason of why Tseng was here. During his first few visits, she simply thought of nothing. He was probably testing to see if he liked the place as he would appear with Reno, a common regular. But as he continued to come, even sometimes without his Turk associates, she had began to worry.

Was he assigned to assassinate or stalk her? She could be his only target; for Cloud left after a mutual agreement, and Barret took Marlene and Denzel immediately after hearing the news. Maybe he wanted to know if she could break under pressure and use her for questioning or as bait for Cloud or any other member of their ex-terrorist group. Overall, it would be tragic if anything were to happen to one of the world's most beloved heroes, so that thought could have easily been disposed.

The barmaid was just so confused. Even if he had decided to become accustomed to this place, that would be quite strange. From what reputation she had heard of him, he did not particularly like places of lesser status and conditions. He was known to like the finer things in life, but what was so great about a place like this? It was a simple remodel of the original in the slums with slight upgrades. Again, she appreciated another customer, for he or she would bring in more income, but still. Her questions would still remain as questions until they were answered.

The martial artist even discussed it with her best friend, a hyperactive ninja known to speak her mind boldly. Yuffie had tried to explain to Tifa that Tseng could possibly be interested; in fact, she reasoned that his interest could and _would_ be the only reason. She even proceeded to say something along the lines of 'dangerously hot and sexy Turk' and 'guy with needs,' coupled along with 'huge tits and ass in desperate need of flaunting.' However, the statement that really flustered her was when the young gal had said that she needed to 'get laid.'

The conflicted woman frowned to herself. The thought of a sophisticated and gentlemanly Turk like Tseng lusting over her was just plain wrong and strange and yet so unexpectedly _nice _and _flattering. _Though he was very respectful, he seemed devoid of any emotion or thoughts besides being obedient to his superiors, similar to that of a robot. She didn't mean to be rude, but she suppressed her giggles as she imagined him acting similarly to a robot, moving his joints in awkward angles and sounding like static.

After she became a lone inhabitant of the home, she began to wear her old trademark clothes again, feeling too stuffy and hot in her previous all leather outfit. She had always felt eyes on her, but most of her customers _were_ men after all. Plus, whenever she'd approach him, he would always look her in the eye, something she greatly appreciated after being the victim of eye rape and failed attempts of groping.

When the proprietress looked at the clock, she noticed that it was a few seconds til midnight, the time when a certain red-headed Turk would usually arrive. The clock struck 12, and in came Reno, punctual as always, the scene amusing since it was quite the contrary on the job as she remembered he had received an informative lecture from Tseng.

She immediately came towards the red-head's spot, a considerable distance from the Wutaian as the superior did not like to be disturbed from the huge distraction that had already accompanied him at work. She fixed the inferior Turk up a mug of beer since he never had a particular preference, and he was more than happy to accept anything from her.

As she handed him his beer, he said with a wink, "Hey, snookums."

She merely shook her head. She was long used to his silly nicknames.

"So, how's boss man? He's not harassing you or anything, babe?" He smirked, and she wanted to wipe it right off of his face.

She looked at the end of the counter, the man in question overlooking some files in an immaculate manilla folder. She used to be worried when he had first brought his work to the bar, and sometimes curiosity overtook her when she caught him on a case.

"Unlike you, he's been a perfect gentleman." She wiped the counter down with a spare rag, not daring to look at him until she stopped to stare into his aquamarine eyes. "What's it to you, anyway?" She earned another one of his sloppy grins.

"Look, toots. For some gosh darn reason, you're just not into me." His index finger pointed at her, issued her to come closer with the same finger, and said with a whisper, "You and Tseng are the talk at HQ, babe, so let matchmaker Reno do his job and help you guys get yo freaky on!"

She crossed her arms as he shamelessly roamed his eyes onto her curvaceous body, nodding his head in appreciation. She coughed to get his attention and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Reno?"

He smiled and leaned towards her in anticipation but was met with a flick to his forehead. He feigned annoyance and irritation, receiving a mischievous look from Tifa as she left his presence.

The idea of her and Tseng as a couple was starting to warm up to her after talking to Reno. She wondered if the Wutaian had ever thought of her as a love interest, especially after hearing his co-workers' gossip. Plus, no one had seemed opposed to the idea except for herself, but she had no clue about what the other man thought. It was just strange getting into a relationship after the lack of her previous one. It would be_ new_ and... _different_.

When she stopped her work to examine her room for any suspicious behavior, one pair stood out. Tseng and Reno were conversing and laughing. Together. That was strange since they rarely associated with one another, clearly wanting their distance. Whatever they were talking about had her suspicions raised, but she couldn't help but place Tseng's new found smile and laughter into her memory.

His teeth were perfectly aligned and white, the lips that framed them were succulent enough to suck and nibble. She stopped her actions as she realized her thoughts were leading into a dangerous trail. Honestly, she could not deny that he was quite handsome with his dark almond eyes, framed by strong eyebrows. His skin was slightly kissed by the sun, his nose tall and straight. Also, he was quite tall and toned from what she could make out from his tailored Turk suit. Though his most attractive feature by far would be his hair; and she couldn't help but notice how it would sometimes look superior to hers, and she took great pride in her dark locks, further evident from its long list of compliments.

Finally making her way back to the two enigmas, she propped her elbows onto the bar and rested her chin onto the palms of her hands, disrupting their conversation. "So, what gossip are we catching up on, Chatty Kathy's?"

Both of them turned on their poker faces and Reno replied, "Oh, we were just discussing how hilarious it is how Rude always has an extra pair of sunglasses in some hidden pocket, Teef. This one time his current pair broke and then bam!" His hands came together and then reenacted the explosion of a bomb. "He took another pair out."

She smiled and arched an eyebrow, amused at the thought of the bald and quiet man's actions. "Sure, would you boys like to elaborate?" This seemed to truly wake them up, or at least, Reno.

He looked at the nonexistent watch on his wrist, looked back at her, and exclaimed, "Oh, look at the time! I'd hate to leave you two love birds alone, but I gotta go. See ya at work, boss. Check you out later, toots." And with a wink, he left quickly, leaving Tifa stunned at his audacity.

Covering up her astonishment, she looked at the clock behind her to see that Reno was correct. It was near closing time, so she started gathering the empty mugs and plates throughout the room, noticing that Tseng was not going to leave anytime soon as the regulars steadily left.

She was soon done with the dishes and the basic necessities of cleaning, but Tseng was still there, nonchalantly sipping at his wine and glancing at his files. She was forced to stay in his proximity, waiting for him to finish and leave.

"I don't understand how Rude can tolerate Reno. If I were him, I would shove those sunglasses so far down his throat that he would be forced to shut up." They both laughed together, and she thought that the scene was quite pleasant, them chuckling and talking like good friends.

"Whoa there, I didn't think such a refined man like you would have such a wild side." She absentmindedly twirled a chocolate lock around her finger, not realizing her flirty motion.

"You know what they say, Miss Lockhart. You must watch out for the quiet ones." He raised his glass to his lips, taking a few sips. After, he swirled the remaining liquid, smirking, and this caused her to question his motives. Dismissing his choice of name, her attention focused onto his half-empty glass, trying to remove the feeling in the pit of her stomach from his smirk.

"Does that mean I have to watch out for Rude too?" She earned another chuckle from him, and she smiled proudly at her achievement. "Would you like a refill?" She received a nod and went to grab the drink, but her nervous and shaky arm caused her hand to knock the cup over, spilling red wine all over his files and uniform. She noticed that he had grabbed her wrist with his hand to prevent it from any reckless injuries and stains, and the back of her mind whispered that it was their first physical touch.

But despite that positive first, her first spillage was quite a negative one as her face expressed absolute shock and horror while his was scarily calm and passive. Her voice got high pitched as she said, "Oh my gods, Tseng! I'm so, _so _sorry. I'll pay for everything. Please forgive me." She was scared for her life, anxiously dabbing his suit with a napkin, helping her realize how strong his body felt underneath all the layers of clothing. _Focus, _she had to focus.

Unexpectedly, he took one of his hands to raise her chin, stopping her ministrations. He leaned in closer, looked her in the eyes, and said, "How about I take you to a nice and fancy dinner and stop calling you Miss Lockhart? That way, we'd both get what we want." The smile that he added was enigmatic yet quite charming, causing butterflies to form in her stomach.

Flushed by being in such close proximity with such a charming man and his sudden proclamation, all Tifa Lockhart could do was nod, cheeks reddening in surprise at his flattering offer.

His chuckle sang through her ears once more. "Excellent, I'll have the pleasure of escorting you tomorrow then. Good night, _Tifa."_ He kissed the corner of her lip, flashed his pearly whites, and left.

_Damn, what a sneaky yet irresistible bastard._


End file.
